


Conning The Half-Conscious - From My 'Olivia Au Pairing Bea II For The Summer' AU

by gray_zelle



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: i decided oh well i'll share this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_zelle/pseuds/gray_zelle
Summary: It's the modern day, everyone's alright, and Olivia is friends with Kit and Dewey. After 13-year-old Bea (not "Beatrice", thanks) is grounded from her family's Hotel Anniversary Trip, Olivia steps up to be her au pair for the entire Summer. Bea is both moody about missing the trip, and thirteen. Which isn't the best combination for Olivia, who's trying to make this summer Bea's best yet - while balancing her growing feelings for both Jacquelyn and Esmé.This is just a snippet I thought of the other day; I don't really know when I'll get to writing this AU but I thought I'd just share it anyway





	Conning The Half-Conscious - From My 'Olivia Au Pairing Bea II For The Summer' AU

“I’m not getting you any takeout for lunch, and that’s that. Not after what happened in the lobby.” 

“Olivia,” Bea said, not looking up from her hairbrush, “Do you know how to let things go?” 

“Yes, I do, but-” 

“Like this.” 

Olivia watched her drop her brush. She then looked up, even her eyes telling her just how annoyed she was. “See?”

“What you did in the lobby? We can’t let that go yet. I’m punishing you for it.” 

“Okay. Dish out your worst torture technique, will you? Since I’m such a brat.” 

“You’re not a-” Olivia caught herself; the lobby incident really  _ was  _ enough to make her rethink that. 

Bea raised an eyebrow. A defiant one. Very Slytherin of her. 

“Alright. Fine. Go to your room, and don’t come out until I tell you to.”

Bea merely stared at her. Olivia realised her mistake, and began closing her bedroom door. 

Goodness, she sounded like her Mother. Olivia shuddered, before heading to the spare bedroom. Maybe she could spend Bea’s punishment time with a couple of unread fanfics stored on her iPad-

She ended up falling asleep. 

When she woke, she decided this 24/7 au pair thing was much more tiring than she’d expected. Especially now Bea had been practically possessed by… goodness knew what. She wondered if Aunt Gwendolyn could recommend any remedies to tame the possessing creature in question. Or at least, get Bea to behave. 

Of course, as she shook off the heavy, even nauseous feeling that sleeping during the daytime gave her, Olivia tried to think positively. Maybe Bea had calmed down a little in the, hmm, three hours she’d been asleep. And didn’t  _ actually  _ need a spiritual cleansing. She had a feeling it was a long shot, thinking Bea could be back to her usual self by now, but she sure liked to hope so. 

When she opened Bea’s door, though? She was wrong. 

“Oh, my goodness.” 

The whole place looked like something out of a crime scene. Every piece of furniture had either moved, or been upturned. Several piles of clothes sat in mountains on the floor. There were posters, and photos, and things on sheets of paper, covering every inch of the floorspace left; some of them had made it up on the wall. Everything was moving slightly, to the pulsing of a song’s beat, and someone yelling about a mighty fall-  _ Was that Fall Out Boy?!  _

Not to mention Bea’s whole library had been tossed from her bookshelf; looking to it made Olivia’s skin crawl.

Bea and her beanbag sat in the middle of the carnage - she was back on her iPad, playing Minecraft, the remnants of a McDonald’s lunch beside her. 

“ _ Beatrice _ !”

She turned around, frowning. “There’s no need for the b-word-” 

“What is all of this?!” 

“Room renovating.” 

“Um, why?” 

“Why not?” 

“Your parents will flip?” 

Bea shrugged, returning to her iPad. “I’ve got two months to fix it. I’m going to The End.” 

“The end of your life? You sure are. Just, Bea,  _ why _ ?” 

Now Olivia dared to make her way inside, though did so with utmost care; in case the whole room swallowed her whole. Or she stepped on a stray Littlest Pet Shop pet. She couldn’t have Bea any madder with her. 

“Okay. We’re sorting this out. Right now.” 

“Later.” 

“Or I’ll ground you for longer.” 

“You ungrounded me.” 

Olivia stopped, frowning. “When?” 

“I went into your room earlier, asked if I could be ungrounded, and you said yes.” 

Bea’s straight face sure made her question the untruthfulness in this lie. For a hot second, she wondered if she really  _ had  _ told her- No. 

“No, I didn’t. I was asleep.” 

“You were?” Bea echoed, not even visibly phased in the slightest. “Weird. You definitely said yes. And you told me you don’t sleeptalk.” 

“I don’t, no.” Olivia ventured further, then noticed a cardboard box against one wall. It hadn’t been there before. “What’s that?” 

“A package.” 

“For whom, with what inside, and why, and how?” 

“Me, a clothes hanger from Ikea, and because,” Bea said, without missing a beat. Or looking up from her iPad. Olivia had a feeling the cold fries she offered her were either salt (and oil) in the wound, or another blatant display of her defiance of her. “And with money.” 

“So you had that delivered?” 

“Express delivered. The hotel has some deal with Dad and my Uncles. And I-” 

“You went to McDonald’s after I supposedly ungrounded you,” Olivia cut in. “I noticed.” And she didn’t even know where the nearest McDonald’s was. “So you-” 

“What? Oh, the McDonalds? They deliver now. I guess you didn’t know.” Now looking up again, she said, “I actually haven’t left the hotel. Or the penthouse. I just wanted to get ungrounded just in case I was asked to go anywhere.” 

“And how, do you think, would you have gotten my permission to leave?” 

After pausing, Bea offered, “By asking?” 

“While I was asleep?” 

“Yeah, I was gonna ask, or just make you say yes to something else to-“

Bea stopped. Now, she looked genuinely afraid. Like she knew she’d tripped up, and wasn’t gonna be getting up and running along with fooling Olivia any time soon. Not for now, at least; Olivia would give her a  _ little  _ credit. 

Olivia waited a moment, rubbing the salt and oil into the wound. Which was probably a little cruel. When she thought about it, her idea on a punishment was probably cruel, too. Or was that what Bea kind of, maybe, perhaps, deserved for her efforts? 

She then gave a wry chuckle, and felt much more like her Mother, but somehow crueler. “Conning the half-conscious, huh? Smart. But I got you, Bea.” 

“I didn’t leave. That’s the main thing.” 

“You planned to. And you’re getting punished for that, and the state of your room, and-”

“ _ And the lobby _ . I get it.” 

“I was gonna say your purchases, too. Did your Mom tell you that you’re meant to ask me to use your card?” 

She looked up. “No?”

Oh, this kept getting better and better. Or worse than worse. It was unclear. “You’re in trouble now, Beatrice.” 

“Still no need for the b-word.” 


End file.
